Hablando de Modas
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: — Entonces si ustedes siguieron la moda dark e Itachi la hippie ¿Cuál moda siguió Sasuke-kun? —preguntó inocentemente Sakura. — Oh, claro, claro Sasu-chan por supuesto que también siguió una moda…


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-chan quien no ha querido ceder ni prestarme sus derechos de autor. Soy humilde solo le pido a Sasuke-chan, pero no, es un escritor envidioso y no comparte...**

**Summary: — Entonces si ustedes siguieron la moda dark e Itachi la hippie ¿Cuál moda siguió Sasuke-kun? —preguntó inocentemente Sakura. — Sasu-chan por supuesto que también siguió una moda…**

**

* * *

**

**Hablando de Modas**

—Sakura-chan el día de hoy te contare una historia—hablo sonriente Mikoto mientras se acercaba al librero y buscaba algo.

—Madre… no de nuevo—hablo Sasuke mientras miraba a su madre con recelo. Ya antes había sido avergonzado frente a Sakura por las "lindas" historias de su infancia, además de que siempre venían acompañadas con fotografías.

— ¡Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun! No puede ser tan malo—esta vez fue Sakura la que tomo la palabra, mirando al Uchiha para intentar persuadirlo de que no la sacara de ahí como había sucedido en situaciones anteriores.

—Descuida Sasu-chan, la historia esta vez no es sobre ti, sino cuando tu padre y yo aun estábamos en preparatoria…—recito Mikoto con una mirada soñadora.

Tomo asiento en medio de ambos, y abrió el álbum.

— ¿Sabes Saku-chan? Cuando Fukaku y yo estábamos en la escuela media superior, no fuimos tan _tranquilos _como muchos se imaginan. Sino todo lo contario, en nuestra época estaba la moda, aunque más bien yo diría que es una forma de vida. Los _Darketos _y como buenos jóvenes, no vimos el porqué no seguirla al igual que muchos de nuestros compañeros. — Dijo mientras señalaba una de las fotos en las que se mostraba a Mikoto mucho más joven, totalmente vestida de negro aunque sin perder el estilo, usando botas igualmente negras, el maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos era morado obscuro. En la mejilla izquierda se hallaba la imagen de un murciélago, y se le podían notar las uñas pintadas de un color negro-rojizo.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamo Sakura —Jamás imagine que usted hubiera seguido esa modo Mikoto-san.

—Sakura-chan, ya te he dicho que solo me llames Mikoto, deja los formalismos—le reprendió suavemente. — Y tu Sasu-chan ¿no te sorprende el ver así a tu madre?

—Hn…—contesto el Uchiha menor mientras desviaba la mirada, era cierto que le sorprendía ver a su oka-san de esa manera, sinceramente si le hubieran dicho que alguna vez Mikoto fue una darketa, probablemente le hubiera dicho que estaba loco y que se fuera muy lejos.

—Bueno después de que mi esposo y yo dejamos atrás esa etapa tuvimos a Itachi, así que no fue sorpresa que cuando llego a la adolescencia el se convirtiera en Hippie.

Esta vez avanzo dos páginas, y finalmente hallo la foto que buscaba.

Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron detenidamente, ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado que el exitoso empresario Uchiha Itachi alguna vez hubiera andado diciendo "Paz Hermanos"

Al observar detenidamente la foto, podían ver que Itachi estaba totalmente fuera de sí cuando fue tomada la foto, este se hallaba mirando a un punto indefinido en la lejanía, tirado en una esquina de su cuarto con una camisa verde gusanito con el símbolo de paz, unos pantalones de mezclilla algo desgastados. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a ambos, fue el hecho de que tenía los ojos totalmente rojos, y ¿sonreía? Sakura en el tiempo que llevaba como novia de Sasuke, y en las pocas ocasiones que había visto al hermano mayor de este, jamás lo había visto sonreír o mostrar algún atisbo de felicidad, lo mismo iba en el caso de Sasuke, solo recordaba haber visto la sonrisa de su hermano en fotos y valla que esta nunca la había visto. Itachi sonreía como un… como un MANIÁTICO.

— Entonces si ustedes siguieron la moda dark e Itachi la hippie ¿Cuál moda siguió Sasuke-kun? —preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

Sasuke palideció y miro a su madre.

—Ah claro, claro, Sasu-chan por supuesto que también siguió una moda…

— ¡Es suficiente! —Grito Sasuke interrumpiendo a su madre —Nos vamos Sakura—declaro mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano y salía con ella dando un fuerte portazo, no pensaba dejar que Sakura se enterara de aquello.

—

—

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del pelinegro, Sakura recostada sobre Sasuke. Este dibujaba círculos imaginarios en su espalda mientras la miraba con infinita ternura.

El Uchiha comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando la vocecilla de Sakura lo saco de su adormecimiento regresándolo a la realidad…

—Ne Sasuke-kun ¿Qué moda seguiste? —inquirió Sakura mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Hmp, da igual—zango el azabache dando por terminada la conversación.

—Oh por favor Sasu—rogo la peli rosa

Este en respuesta solo la aparto de su lado y salió de la habitación. Sakura miraba la escena extrañada, no esperaba que él se fuera a enojar por algo tan pequeño y sin importancia. Pero si a Sasuke le molestaba ella olvidaría el tema por mucha curiosidad que tuviera.

El pelinegro regreso luego de unos minutos con lo que parecía ser ¿una foto?

Se sentó al borde de la cama y espero a que Sakura se acercara. Una vez que le tuvo a su lado le tendió la foto.

Sakura la tomo con algo de desconfianza y lo que vio allí le sorprendió…

—Sasuke ¿tu…?—inquirió tratando de contener la risa. Espero muchas modas por parte del pelinegro pero nunca se hubiera imaginado esa en particular….

—Así es, yo seguí la moda _Emo…—_concluyo mientras desviaba la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

— ¿puedo conservar la foto? —pregunto la oji jade

—Hn, claro

—Gracias Sasuke-kun—finalizo la peli rosa mientras depositaba un beso en la comisura de su nariz.

Definitivamente la familia Uchiha escondía muchos secretos…

Mikoto y Fukaku fueron Darketos, Itachi fue Hippie y finalmente Sasuke fue Emo. Así que solo le quedaba una pregunta.

—Entonces Sasuke-kun tengo una última cosa que preguntar… ¿Qué moda seguirán nuestros hijos?

—Habrá que averiguarlo—dijo mientras se lanzaba a besarla de nuevo…

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Haha les dejo lo demás a su imaginación x) espero les haya gustado y me dejen una review si si por fas no pido mas, bueno me retiro ¡bye!**


End file.
